


FFXIV Drabbles

by ShimoRyu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFXIVwrite2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimoRyu/pseuds/ShimoRyu
Summary: A series of daily drabbles written around my XIV characters for the FFXIVwrite2018 challenge.





	FFXIV Drabbles

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand towards me,” Fray said softly to the young Miqo’te. Then he continued speaking as the other man did so. Reaching. Concentrating. “Breathe deep through your nose… let the air fill your lungs, then let it pass from your lips. Slower, slower… Listen to my voice. Listen to your heartbeat. Listen for the other…”

Alastor felt his body begin to lighten, as if becoming weightless, the darkness slowly taking him in. Though, it didn’t feel cold or fighting like he thought it might. No, strangely enough, it was welcoming, comforting even. Even as all the bad memories flickered around him, all the dark thoughts resurfaced. Even when the sight of Haurchefant came back to haunt him once more. Then there was a feeling around his shoulders. A weight like arms gently wrapping around them as soft words were whispered in his ears. 

“You don’t have to fight for them. You have suffered enough. Marching on to the ends of the earth… on… and on… and on… and yet for what…?” 

Slowly the the weight faded and the heavy, normal feeling of Alastor’s body began to return as well as the darkness faded from around him. Fray was asking about what he’d heard in the connection, though Alastor didn’t seem to care too much about the questioning. He wanted to fall back into the embrace. Be submerged within the dark once more. Safe and tucked away from all that currently plagued him. 

He’d just have to keep going and learn farther. Yes, that was it...

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely starting to catch up on this! First one I decided to go with Ala and the DRK questline stuff because why not? I really like playing with the concept tbh, with how cheery he usually is going to this after all that happens during HW so expect to see this come up again.


End file.
